kamen_rider_battle_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Here is an incomplete list of items that you can find in the game and how to use them. Some items have more detailed explanations to help you get the most out of them. Note: While fragments can be combined to form a complete item, lower ranked Medals are NOT upgradeable to higher ranked ones (e.g. Bronze to Silver Guild Medals). Rare Medal Can be obtained by selling 3 star or above riders. Note - Riders acquired from events cannot be sold for Rare Medals 'Can be exchanged at the gasha shop (see ''Gasha Menu on the main page). '''Justice Points The in game currency. Can be obtained by competing in main story and event stages. Justice Points are required for leveling up characters level, rank, abilities and for crafting items. Rushstone Can be exchanged for Gasha pulls or for items in the Gasha shop. Can be obtained when you level up, by completing the daily challenge "finish five stages", completing all quests in story mode, various other challenges or you can purchase them from the google play or iOS store. Rushstones that have been bought for real currency can be used in a special Gasha for paid stones only. High Power Stone The high powered stone can be used to increase a single riders rank by 1. Can be obtained by exchanging guild tokens, crafted with 100 power stone fragments and sometimes it can drop in event stages. They are able to upgrade Riders of all stars up to EX 5 stars. Power Stone Fragment 100 Power Stone Fragments can be used to craft a High Power Stone. Fragments can be collected from drops in events, guild medal exchange or recycling a Rider C.A.R.D. 3 stars or above. Mega Stone Fragment & Mega Stone Used to Rank up 6 Star Riders. Can be acquired by exchanging 6 Star Riders or by pulling certain Gashas a set number of times. Golden Guild token Can be obtained by participating in guild battle events. Can be exchanged for rare riders and items. Silver Guild token Can be obtained by participating in guild battle events. Can be exchanged for rare items. There are no Bronze Guild Tokens. AP chargers Come in full charge, half charge, 30AP and 20AP varieties. When used, they restore some or all of your AP. Can be obtained from challenges and sometimes from the daily login bonus. The latter 2 cannot be saved and used at a later time. They remain in your box until used or expired. Ultimate Battle Rider Medals ' Obtained from the Ultimate Battle stages. The Rank 1 stage drops Bronze Rider Medals, Rank 2 Silver Rider Medals and Rank 3 Gold Rider Medals that are exchangeable for 5 Star Tickets amongst others. This is one of the few ways to get a 5 Star Ticket apart from using Golden Guild Coins, Rare Medals or from random event login gifts. (See ''Battle Menu / Ultimate Battle on the main page for more details.) '''Ultimate Battle Passes Passes dropped on completion of the Rank 1 Ultimate Battle Stage. Friendship Points ''' Obtained from navigating to your Community Page once a day (you get more points the more you use other people's riders as reinforcement and vice versa) and from event rewards. Can be used for Guild Event boosts or to pull the Friend Gasha. Friend Gasha Riders, though not much use for gameplay, can be used to upgrade your Special/Finisher move for other riders - the first rank getting 100% from a 2 Star rider. '''Soul Stones (EXP) Soulstones add EXP to your Riders which in turn increases your Rider's level. They come in 7 varieties, rank I to VII, each giving a greater amount of EXP. They can be easily acquired from running event stages, from the Item Crafting menu (see Rider Menu on the main page) and form the Saturday Event. Soulstone VII is from the Rare Medal Shop. Finisher Upgraders Their symbols correspond to the attributes they upgrade. Fist for Power/Attack(Red), Sword for Technique/Balance(Green) & Gun for Speed/Shoot (Blue). The colours denote how much higher they raise the percentage of upgrading your finisher. From ascending order of grade: White>Green>Blue>Gold>Rainbow Gasha Tickets Rush Tickets Tickets that can be used in lieu of 5 star Rushstones for individual pulling of all Gashas except for paid Gashas and 5 Star and 4 Star Guaranteed Gashas, 5 Star and 4 Star Guaranteed Tickets Allows you to pull from the guaranteed 4 or 5 Star Gashas. The Rider pools are limited but the 5 Star Guaranteed Gasha Rider pool contains quite a few Super Awaken-able Riders. Rider Upgrade Materials Brave Core ' From left to right: Brave Core Fragment, Brave Core Crystal, Brave Core Brave Cores are used to Super Awaken selected riders. 10 Fragments are required to craft a Crystal (in the Item Crafting Menu - see ''Rider / Item Crafting on the main page) and 10 Crystals can craft a Brave Core. Fragments can be acquired as drops from rainbow boxes during events or as rewards for clearing certain scores during some events. '''Strength, Agility and Technical Gems Used for Super Awakening Riders and for upgrading riders using D-Liver. (see Rider Menu / D-liver on the main page) They come in 3 colours matching each 1 of the 3 attributes. They can be acquired from the Item Crafting Menu (Rider Menu / Item Crafting) or from the Event Exchange menu (Gasha Menu / Event Exchange) Proof of Hero Used for Super Awakening Riders and for upgrading Riders using D-Liver (see Rider Menu / D-liver on the main page). Can be obtained from daily challenges and through events.